


The Real Wild West

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Arthur Morgan, Protective John Marston, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: You had a long day; boyfriend cheated on you with your little sister, boss laid you off due to ‘too many workers’, your parents took your sister’s side and said it was her turn with him now so you should stop being selfish, and now you’re in a video game. But everything is wrong. Last you checked, your beloved outlaws were completely and utterly human...
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Karen Jones/Sean MacGuire, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde, Molly O'Shea/Reader, Sadie Adler/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, Van der Linde Gang/Reader
Kudos: 9





	The Real Wild West

Reality Rules: Aging system is the same(for example; Jack is still four), the characters are still their respective heights and weights(Arthur is six foot one and one hundred sixty-three pounds while John is six foot and one hundred ninety-eight pounds), the gang’s horses are instead different animals and are companions(Taima is a speckled owl, The Count is a white hawk), and lethal weapons are not a thing.

There are still tents, shops, cookings, candy, and hotels.

Grooming one’s self is this world’s form of a bath and therefore a private matter. However, it is perfectly normal to groom someone else, even in public.

Hunting is obviously done manually(for example; stalking and pouncing on your prey before delivering a killing blow or bite).

Horses are still a part of this work but live unbothered.

Wagons are manually pulled.

_**[The Gang** _ _**]** _

Dutch van der Linde: 

Hosea Matthews: 

Arthur Morgan: 

John Marston: (Let’s pretend the scars on his cheek are there)

Abigail Roberts: 

Jack Marston: (Ain’t he cute?)

Miss Grimshaw: 

Reverand Swanson: 

Uncle: 

Leopold Strauss: 

Leonard ‘Lenny’ Summers: 

Charles Smith: 

Javier Escuella: 

Bill Williamson: 

Mr. Pearson: 

Tilly Jackson: 

Mary-Beth Gaskill: 

Karen Jones: 

Molly O’Shea: 

Sean MacGuire: 

Sadie Adler: 

Josiah Trelawny: 

Micah Bell: 


End file.
